


Federal Agent Knight in Shining Armor

by KatiesMomma



Category: NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiesMomma/pseuds/KatiesMomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G. Callen and O/C who has some secrets of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: I don't own this. I do this for fun. Don't sue we're already broke! I don't own any of the NCIS: Los Angeles characters I just own Sarah.
> 
> This was originally posted on another FF site, I was never really happy with the first few chapters of this story so I have reworked them slightly.
> 
> There are flashbacks in this story and will listed in the notes of the chapters.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and I'll try to get the chapters up as soon as I can.

Just when you think, your chain is just one link, something comes to tip you off your stool

Hello, hello.

Oh my-my, what have we here?

What a surprise, what a surprise!

"Hello, Hello" by Elton John

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 

 

-Prologue-

 

October 29, 2011

The op ended hours ago, but G. Callen didn't want to go home, there was something about the op that made him just want to drive. Sam asked him if he wanted to come over to the house to watch the game and a late dinner, but he turned him down. He was thankful that Sam didn't bug him about what was going on. He just wanted to be alone.

G found himself at the front door of Lonigan's bar, where they had team building night nearly a year and a half ago. It was also the night that Dom had been taken. The guilt hit him just as hard as it did when they found Dom and within minutes Dom was killed protecting Sam. As he walked into the bar area he saw a woman on the makeshift stage, dressed as some type of princess, trying to sing 'I will survive' while very drunk and completely tone deaf. He sat down at the bar and ordered a beer.

The bartender looked at him, "what are you dressed up as?" He asked.

G had no idea what the bartender was talking about until he pointed at the sign against the wall that said, 'Halloween Karaoke Night'.

"Oh, I haven't decided yet," he said.

When the woman was finally done with her song, she got off the stage, surprisingly without breaking her neck, and staggered back to her table passing the next person about to go up on stage.

G watched the woman walk up the stairs, to the middle of the stage and smiled to the DJ. She was dressed up as a belly dancer, but the outfit was not the traditional type. She wore a black choli top with dark purple and green skirts. Her red hair was up and she had hair sticks holding the mass of curls in. The dark makeup that showed off her green eyes with a small crystal design by her right eye.

What made him notice her, was not her red hair that made him think of Gibbs, or her green eyes that G seemed to be a sucker for. It was the song that she sang that got his attention.

"Love, love will keep us together, think of me babe whenever, some sweet talking girl comes along...."

G was sitting in the back of a dark green VW wagon. His mother was driving and his sister Amy was sitting next to him singing along to the song on the radio.

"Mom! S ister is doing it again!" He complained.

"It's okay," his mother said, looking at them in the rear view mirror. He had noticed that she had seemed very calm that morning.

"But they just played this song."

"That was on the other station baby brother," Amy smiled at him between lyrics, and kept on singing, "just stop cause I really love you, stop I've been thinking of you of you."

G rolled his eyes and made a face at his sister which made her laugh.

"We'll be at the beach in about five minutes," his Mother said, changing the channel again on the radio.

"Good!" He mumbled.

The applause brought G back to reality and he watched her sit down at a table with a couple, dressed up as a Doctor and Cleopatra. The music changed and a group of women dressed up as superheroes got on stage and began singing 'When I grow up' by the Pussycat Dolls.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

There was no other drug like adrenaline that could get Sarah Burgess' heart pumping like she did a marathon. She realized that after not being able to sleep after her first performance of playing Eliza in "My Fair Lady" over ten years ago.

Back then she was just a lost soul trying to move on from her past that she wanted to forget and wondering what to do with her life. Then, one morning while walking to her History class at the college where she eventually was hired to teach, she cut through the Music Building to get out of the rain she saw the bright pink flying announcing the open auditions for "My Fair Lady" for that afternoon. She decided to take a chance and got the lead.

As she sat down at the table she looked around the room again. It became a habit for her to be aware of her surroundings, even after all these years. She knew where all the exits were, how to get out, who would be harmless and who would give her trouble. The cowboy over in the far corner looked like he would be a problem. But there was someone else there that also made her wonder.

There was a man sitting at the bar drinking his beer, not talking to anyone. She noticed him when he walked in. He looked uneasy, like he would rather be anywhere but there, but forced himself to be there.

"Earth to Sarah!" Her friend Jenn said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"You went into that zone again," Jenn said, teasing her.

"I didn't go into a zone," she denied.

"Yes, you did," Jenn's husband, Steven said, "you were scanning the room, and making sure you could get out if you needed to," which he wondered why, since she had been going there for years.

He leaned in close to her, "who's on your radar?"

"There are two," she whispered, "cowboy over there has been giving me a look since we walked in. Been hitting on some of the women and getting rejected."

Steven had noticed him shortly after they sat down at their table, "and the other one?"

She sighed, "man wearing a white shirt, jeans, and black coat at the end of the bar."

Steven looked over at the man, "looks harmless."

"He does, but I think I met him before."

"Where would you have met him?" He asked.

"I don't know," she told him.

The more she thought about it the more she knew it was going to drive her nuts until she figured out who he was. "I'll be back in a minute," she told him, getting up and seeing if she could get a closer look.

As Sarah walked over by the bar she noticed the man at the bar glance at her then back to the singer on stage. She kept on walking and saw the cowboy walking over blocking the entrance to the hallway.

"Hey little lady," he said reeking of beer and cigarettes.

She tried to move around him, "excuse me."

He shifted over and blocked her way, "I said, hey little lady."

"Fine," she mumbled, "hey, now excuse me."

He blocked her way again, "who are you supposed to be?"

"A belly dancer," she said.

'Here it comes the smart ass remark about being a stripper,' she thought.

"So, you're a stripper? Cool! Dance for me."

G looked over to see to see the belly dancer trying to leave the room and the knuckle driver blocking her way.

"Belly dancers are not strippers," she tried to be calm.

"Sure they are, why don't you dance for me?" He got closer to her, "or are you too shy?"

"I'm not shy, please move," she said.

"Oh, well you can go to leave right after you give me a private dance."

G turned slightly to see the knuckle driver put his hand on her waist and she batted his hand away from her, "enough," he mumbled, standing up and walked over there.

"Come on, dance for me," G heard him say to her.

"Please, leave me alone," she told him.

"Are you okay Babe?" G asked, standing behind her.

Sarah looked up to see the man who had been at the bar behind her glaring at the goon. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just...trying to go to the ladies room." She looked back at cowboy and didn't flinch when the man behind her touched her arm.

"Go ahead," the cowboy said, looking defeated.

She looked at the man behind her, "I'll be right back," and went down the hall to the Ladies room.

G smiled as he watched her until he knew that she was safe, he then glared at the drunken cowboy, "leave her alone." He said, quietly and then turned to walk back to his seat.

"Or what?" The knuckle driver asked.

G stopped in his tracks about to turn around but saw the man from her table was up and walking towards them. The man reached into the Doctor's coat and showed his badge. G nodded and went back to his seat.

"Hey buddy, let's go out and have a chat," the Doctor said, taking the guy by the arm, and walking him outside.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Minutes later Sarah walked out of the bathroom and saw the man who was behind her back sitting at the bar. She looked out the window and saw Steven talking to the drunk cowboy with a squad car there.

"What the hell happened Sarah?" Jenn asked as Sarah sat down.

"Someone thought that belly dancers were strippers." She looked at the man at the bar.

Sarah then turned to look at Jenn who was giving Sarah one of her 'Mom looks' and Sarah couldn't help but laugh, "I'm okay Jenn."

Jenn looked at the man at the bar, "what did he say to you?"

"He just asked me if I was okay," Sarah couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

The waitress came and picked up the bottle of beer in front of Sarah. "Sue, I'll have one more and could you give the guy over at the end of the bar another round of whatever he is drinking."

"He just paid his tab."

"Please put it on mine and give him back his money."

"Sure." She smiled and walked away.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

G got ready to leave when the waitress put his money back on the bar, "your drink is on the house," she said smiling.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you took care of that idiot who had been making moves on every single woman in this bar tonight. I would have paid for it myself but she asked me to do it," she pointed over to Sarah's table.

G looked to see that it was from the belly dancer smiling at him and he smiled back.

Sue watched them interact with just a look, "her name is Sarah, she's usually here on Monday's and Thursday's, she teaches music at the college, her friends husband is a cop, she's single, she won't be here on Monday because it's Halloween, but she will be here on Thursday."

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked.

Sue leaned toward him over the bar, "because you're the first guy she has bought a drink for in all the years she has been coming here."

He handed her the money, "thanks for the tip, please thank her for the drink, and I'll see you on Thursday." He said, getting up and walking out of the bar.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~


	2. Chapter 1

"But my God it's so beautiful when the boy smiles...."

Breathe (2 AM) By Anna Nalick

 

Chapter 1

Two Weeks Later......

"About time you got here," Sue smiled, as G sat down at his usual spot at the end of the bar.

"Did I miss her?"

"She's up next," She said while getting his beer.

G watched Sarah get up from the table and walk towards the stage, "she seems nervous."

Sue placed the beer on the coaster, "so do you," she winked and looked at the man who sat down on the stool next to G.

"I'm good, thanks," the man said, sitting down next to G.

G glanced over at Sam Hanna, and then back to the stage to watch, "why are you here?" G asked, surprised that it took this long for his partner and friend to finally see what was going on with him.

"If you would listen to your voicemails that I've left for you, you would know. This is the fourth time in two weeks you have turned down coming over to the house for dinner. Michelle sent me out to find you, told me not to come home until I find out what's going on."

"Nothing is going on," he drank his beer and watched her sing.

"Then why are you here?" Sam asked.

G finally looked at him, "if you would shut up and listen to her maybe you'll figure it out."

Sam looked at the stage and saw the woman singing. She wore a black dress, her red hair was curled and twisted up in the back. He listened to a voice that mesmerized his closest friend and realized that she was a good reason to make excuses to not come over to the house for dinner. Michelle would be thrilled.

"Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while, But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles."

"Wow, she's got a great set of pipes on her," Sam said.

G nodded.

"What's her name?"

"Sarah," Callen smiled.

"You've been seeing her for the past two weeks?" Sam asked.

G sighed, "I've been keeping an eye on her for the past two weeks. Some knuckle driver was bothering her about two weeks ago and I told him to knock it off."

"So you rescued the princess," Sam said.

"Does she look like the type who needs rescuing?" G asked.

"Have you talked to the self-rescuing princess yet?" he asked.

"No."

"Are you ever going to?" Sue asked, overhearing the conversation.

"Yes."

"When?" Sam asked.

"Soon."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

As Sarah walked down the makeshift stairs the real world started coming back to her. She glanced over at the bar and tried not to smile knowing that her guardian angel was there sitting at the end of the bar, this time with a friend.

"And you said you were nervous," her friend April said, as Sarah sat down at the table.

"I was."

"You didn't tell me you have a fan," April said ,noticing Sarah looking at the bar, "he's cute, and he has one of your requirements that you look for in a man, he has a pulse."

Sarah glared at her, "bite me!" She joked.

"I won't," April, glanced over at the bar, and then back to Sarah, "but I'm pretty sure he would if you let him."

Sarah laughed, "you're impossible you know that!" She looked at her phone messages from one of her students, "Crap, I'm going to have to get going."

"Sarah, it's still early," April pouted.

"I know, I just got a message from one of my students who got an audition for a show this weekend and asked if I could meet with them early tomorrow morning to go over some songs," she got out a piece of paper and wrote something down.

"Are we still on for lunch on Friday?" April asked.

"Yes, I'll meet you there," she gave April a hug.

Sarah handed Sue the money with a slip of paper underneath it, "keep the change," she said with a smile.

"Later hon," Sue told her then glanced at the note when Sarah walked out the door.

"It's about damn time." Sue smiled, putting the note in her pocket.

"Well, my mission here is done," Sam said watching G trying not to watch Sarah walk out the door.

G looked at the note that had Sarah's phone number on it that Sue discretely hid within the dollar bills that she gave him for change and placed it in his wallet.

"G just please do me a favor, next time get her number and call her," Sam begged him.

"I think I will."

"I'll go out with you."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Sarah walked quickly to her car regretting to not bring the black knit shawl to protect her from the cold. She smiled thinking of seeing him finally arrive at the bar just before she got up to sing. As she got out her keys out of her purse she heard someone running up behind her. She shifted over to get out their way and felt her purse tugging off her shoulder.

"What?"

"Give me the purse now Bitch!"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~


End file.
